


Retrouvailles

by Spooky66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Planet Bespin (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Trip to Bespin (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Many people have written Bespin baby fics, here is mine.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvailles: Rooted in the word “retrouver,” which literally means “to find something again,” the French word retrouvailles is a unique term that describes the happiness of meeting someone that is very dear to you after a long time.
> 
> Updates will be every Sunday night ☺️
> 
> Extra special thank you to Lajulie for being my beta ❤️

Three weeks into their long voyage to Bespin, and the closest Leia was getting to sex was some over-the-clothing heavy petting. Han had gone from cornering her in the circuitry bay to acting like a Jedi knight on a mission to protect her honor. They would be making out and things would start heading in the direction Leia wanted them to go, and then Han would back off. It was baffling behavior and drove Leia to the brink.  
  
Maybe this is his plan, she thought, he wants to drive me kriffing insane with want. But Han didn’t seem to have a goal in mind when he would politely move her hand from his erection, kiss her on the forehead and bid her goodnight.   
  
Two weeks of talking and one week of kissing seemed plenty to her, and she couldn’t decide what was wrong with him. A week into their brand new… whatever it was… and Leia’d had enough.   
  
She was moving rhythmically above him, enjoying the friction between them but needing more, when Han pulled back and kissed her cheek, signaling they were done for the night.   
  
It was almost like he was nervous; his hands were shaking as he pulled back and began to move her off of his lap.   
  
_Is he a virgin?_ The thought crept into her head and she immediately dismissed it, but it did lead to another thought.   
  
_He thinks_ I’m _a virgin!_  
  
She almost laughed in relief at the thought, but instead pushed Han’s hands away and slunk down further in his lap.   
  
She leaned in close, lips brushing his ear, and she felt him shiver under her when she whispered, “Han, I’d like to continue.”  
  
He seemed jittery, then--“Are you sure we can-”   
  
“I’ve done this before, a few times. If you’re holding back because you think that’s what I want you’re mistaken.” Leia punctuated her statement with a small lick to his ear lobe that caused Han to harden even further.   
  
He pulled her mouth back to his, and she could feel his grin against her own.   
  
They made their way sloppily toward his cabin and began shedding clothing as soon as the door shut behind them, leaving a trail leading to his bunk.   
  
After three years of arguing and three weeks of foreplay, Leia had been bursting at the seams with readiness, but Han, damn him, still took his time. He lingered on her breasts and between her legs with his fingers and tongue until Leia lost track of time and space. When he was finally positioned between her legs and ready to go, a panicked look came across his face and he began to cast about, digging in the drawers next to his bed.   
  
“What?” Leia asked.   
  
“Condom.” Han said simply, his searching taking on a desperate air.   
  
Leia watched with impatient amusement, “Well I’m up to date on my shots, is there anything I should worry about?”   
  
Han paused and shot her the grin of a true scoundrel, “Not from me, sweetheart.”   
  
“Well then what are you waiting for, hotshot?”  
  
And finally they joined. Leia nearly wept with relief and hung on tight. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Four and a half months later, Home One**

Life had been constant darkness since her return from Bespin. It was one disaster after another, more death and despair, failed missions, and Leia all the while lived in her own private hell. Luke was there one day and gone the next. She knew he only came back to check on her, and that he really should be focusing on his Jedi training. He’d even taken leave from his place in Rogue Squadron. High Command wanted him to complete his training and did not ask many questions about where he was going or even who was teaching him. All of them were used to the mysteries of the Jedi. Leia was not, however and couldn’t help but feel somewhat abandoned. Chewie and Lando came and went as they tracked one lead after another trying to find Boba Fett.   
  
Nearly two months into her new life without Han, Leia’s body finally gave up and she fainted on her walk from her cabin to the mess aboard Home One. She awoke to an actual human medic rather than a droid, which immediately set off alarm bells.  
  
The woman appeared to be in her 40s and looked up at her tiredly from the datapad she was holding.   
  
“Your Highness, I’m Ome Tartol, head medic, how are you feeling?”   
  
Leia pegged her for an Alderaanian survivor based on the accent.   
  
“Um…” Leia responded as she took an assessment. She was feeling just as shitty as she had been feeling since Cloud City but all she said was, “Fine.”   
  
The older woman simply let out a disbelieving ‘hummmm’. When the medic had nothing else to add, Leia began to move off the bed but was stopped in her tracks by the IV in her arm.  
  
“What is this?”   
  
“Fluids, you were dangerously dehydrated and your electrolytes were far too low. You’re also receiving nutrients since you’ve not been eating.” The medic noted fixing Leia with a look.  
  
Leia sighed, “Well I’m feeling a lot better, thank you.”   
  
Tartol gently pushed Leia back onto the bed when she tried to rise, “I must insist you stay here under observation until tomorrow morning at the very least.”  
  
“That is completely unnecessary, I understand I need to do better at-”   
  
“No, Your Highness, it’s a little more complicated than that I’m afraid, please ma’am, sit back.”  
  
Leia sighed but did as she was told.  
  
“We ran a quick blood test when you came in and, well, there is no easy way to say it but: you are pregnant.”   
  
Leia shook her head. It was just not possible.  
  
“When was your last monthly cycle?”  
  
Leia paused then she honestly couldn’t remember. She’d been taking regular contraceptive shots, which messed with her cycle, but also the stress and unusual eating schedule wreaked havoc on her system.   
  
“I have no idea, but I can’t be pregnant, I was up to date on my shots the last time that…” She trailed off, the rest was implied. She’d been safe, they’d been safe.  
  
“When was the last time you had sex?” The medic was visibly uncomfortable with asking her Princess these questions, and Leia had to admire her persistence, even if she was wrong.   
  
“About two months ago.” Leia closed her eyes against the memory of a smiling Han underneath her on their big Cloud City bed.   
  
There was more silence then as the medic pulled up information on her datapad before finally dropping the bomb. “You were due for your shot three months ago…”  
  
Static filled Leia’s ears, she didn’t have to even do the math. The medic held out the datapad as proof but by then Leia didn’t need it, she knew Tartol was right. Humiliation combined with crushing guilt and dread filled her chest and she was only just able to stop herself from letting out a long wail.   
  
The medic became alarmed, unused to seeing the usually stoic Princess in such a state, “Your Highness we will-”   
  
“No, I can’t.” Leia felt a pressure in her chest she hadn’t felt since the destruction of Alderaan, it was a vise surrounding her lungs, she couldn’t breathe. She tried to tell Tartol that she couldn’t breathe and saw the medic prepping some kind of injection, hopefully something that would make her able to breathe again.   
  
“Princess Leia you need to remain calm, I am going to administer a light sedative.”   
  
Leia didn’t even care; all she could think was how much she wished Han were by her side. She was all alone. Luke was gone but she knew Chewbacca was on Home One, at least she’d seen him just the night before, but she knew he was getting ready to leave again.  
  
“Get Chewbacca, please, I need him here.”   
  
“Chewbacca?” Tartol asked as she plunged something into her IV line.   
  
“He’s a Wookiee, he’s… the Millen… Falcon….”   
  
And Leia was out.   
  
When she woke up the first thing she knew was that Chewie was there, his furry paw holding tight onto hers.   
  
“Chewie...” She groaned and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him closer.  
  
He roared in sympathy and patted her head.   
  
<What’s happened, little one?>   
  
She could tell that Chewie was speaking slowly on her account. Her grasp of Shyriiwook had grown exponentially over the 46 days they’d traveled together, but it was still a challenge if she was not fully focused.  
  
“I don’t know… I-” She struggled then; she knew what was wrong but she was not sure if she could say it.   
  
<Take your time.>   
  
He continued to gently pet her head and she remembered Han remarking once that to Wookiees humans were all basically small children. Chewie cooed to her in a way that told her Han was right.   
  
Finally she took a deep breath, “I-I’m pregnant.”  
  
She said it and the world didn’t collapse in on itself, which had to be a good sign, she supposed.   
Chewie froze for a moment and seemed to consider before pulling her closer.   
  
<All will be fine, you will have much help with this cub.>  
  
Relief swelled up in her and until that point she hadn’t realized how important Chewie’s support and approval were to her. His words clouded her relief though and she pulled away. “Chewie I don’t know if I can do this right now, we don’t even know where Han is. A second fucking Death Star is somewhere out there and the fleet is in pieces, I can’t have a baby right now.”   
  
Her words didn’t seem to upset the Wookiee; instead he was quiet for a moment before finally nodding, <Whatever you decide, little one, I will support you, as Han would.>   
  
And finally the dam burst and she began to fully sob. She hardly cried, especially not in front of anyone else. But it was all too much.   
  
After what felt like an eternity of tears, Leia finally pulled away and stared down at her hands.   
  
“I need some time to decide what to do. Thank you Chewie, I- really it means so much- just thank you.”   
  
He roared an affirmative and patted her head.   
  
“Would you mind getting Tartol?”   
  
Chewie nodded and went off in search of the woman giving Leia a moment to think. Hesitantly she laid a hand on her belly. She felt even more foolish as soon as she smoothed her hand over her belly, there was indeed a small bump, how had she not noticed it? It was quite small and many would not even notice, but she should have, and would have if it had been any other time in her life.  
  
Tartol appeared from behind the privacy curtain, looking fully professional with just a tiny, almost undetectable trace, of discomfort. And Leia couldn’t blame her there, this was indeed an awkward situation for any being to be in, let alone an Alderaanian.   
  
“Your Highness, I understand this news is less than ideal. Would you like for me to find a counselor to go over your options with you?”  
  
“That will not be necessary. I do have questions though, first: how far along do you think I am?”   
  
The medic seemed to size her up, “To be frank, I’m not sure. Based on your shots it can’t be much more than three months, however you are measuring more than I’d expect for three… though you are quite small so that could be why. We won’t know for sure until we run some further tests.”   
  
Leia had a million more questions, but one particular question stuck in her throat.   
  
“When is it too late for termination?” She finally asked flatly.   
  
“After 20 weeks it’s more of a major procedure, but it can be done, if you wanted to do it; Gestational transfer is an option though, at that point, we would need to find a safe terrestrial medical facility where it could take place. You still have time to decide.”  
  
Leia nodded thoughtfully. “Do you have the equipment for an ultrasound?”  
  
Tartol brightened noticeably. “In fact we do, there was another expectant parent on board not long ago, and we used it for regular check ups. Give me a few minutes and we can take a look.”   
  
The woman disappeared before Leia could object--she was not sure she wanted to see the little being just yet. What if she decided to terminate it? Would it just cause more pain to see an image?   
  
Chewie popped his head around the privacy screen.   
  
<Would you prefer it if I stayed or went?>   
  
Leia smiled for the first time in ages and beckoned him closer. “Please stay Chewie.”  
  
The Wookiee certainly looked out of place in the medbay, but he also seemed hesitant to leave her side.   
  
They were silent for a couple minutes till Leia spoke. “What would he think of this?”   
  
She wasn’t sure if she’d even meant to ask the question out loud, but now that she had she turned to gauge his response.   
  
Chewie shrugged. <He’d be in shock for a few good minutes, but then I think he’d be cautiously excited. He’d want to see how you felt before he showed how excited he was.>  
  
Leia nodded absently, trying to form her next question. “Would he- do you think at least- that he’d want to… keep it?”   
  
Chewie watched her for a moment, and Leia wondered what a Wookiee would think of termination. She knew Wookiee family units were much more centered around having cubs; would he judge her if she chose to terminate? But as far as Leia could tell he seemed serene.   
  
<Cub would want whatever you wanted. But I do suspect he’d be delighted by a little one, especially one he shared with you.>  
  
Warmth spread through her limbs despite the dire circumstances. Chewbacca was not one to mince words, he would have told her the truth of it, but this answer just brought more questions to Leia’s mind. Before she could ask any of them, Tartol came back pushing a hover-cart containing what Leia assumed was the ultrasound machine.  
  
The medic began to prepare, and Leia squirmed, unsure if she was ready to look at the fetus.   
  
Tartol seemed to sense this. “Your Highness, if you’d prefer to wait, that is perfectly fine.”  
  
Leia fought with herself, her natural impatience and need for information warred with a logical voice in her mind that told her this would just make it harder.   
  
“I want to see,” she finally said, surprising herself, though the medic didn’t look surprised at all.   
  
A few minutes later they were looking at a grainy black and white image that was difficult for Leia to comprehend. Leia wasn’t quite sure what she was looking at but there was something strange about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  
  
“That looks like… I mean I am no expert but- are there two?” Leia said when the medic looked up from her data pad and grew still.   
  
“That’s what it looks like, ma’am, you’re expecting twins.” Tartol moved the want around and pointed out the little bodies and Leia felt weak.  
  
She was paralyzed, Chewie’s arm around her the only thing holding her to reality.

*** 

_Chewbacca_

Chewbacca watched Leia’s face carefully as she looked at the ultrasound. Her face was pale as a sheet and her eyes brimmed with tears. Chewbacca was feeling emotional himself as he looked at the images on the screen. A depressed fraction of him wondered if that was all that was left of Han.   
  
Visions of Han being released from the carbonite only to be tossed into the Rancor den or fed to the Sarlacc haunted Chewbacca’s nights. He’d failed Han, his best friend. Han’s last charge to him to take care of the Princess had been ringing through his head ever since she’d told him the big news. He was uncertain what the Princess would decide regarding the pregnancy; humans could be strange about younglings. In a Wookiee family a cub was always celebrated, but most Wookiee’s mated for life on Kashyyyk. Procreation was much more complicated for humans, he would never understand the strange dance that took place between Han and Leia as they grew closer, but he did understand the fear in Leia’s eyes  
  
He squeezed her hand, and when she turned to look at him he reflected on how different she looked than she’d been while trapped on the Falcon. She was thinner, with deep purple circles under her eyes and an underlying anxiety that he hadn’t seen in her since right after Alderaan’s destruction.   
  
<You are strong, the strongest being I know. You will weather this and come out stronger, no matter what happens. And I will be by your side, even if Han cannot.>   
  
This seemed to break her even further, and he felt some regret as the tears filled her eyes.   
  
“Thank you Chewie.”   
  
Chewbacca nodded and sat with her in silent support as the medic packed up the machine and left them alone.   
  
They were quiet for a long time after that, not wanting to fill the silence that Han normally would have filled gladly. Instead, they clung to each other in soundless support. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lajulie24 ❤️❤️

Chewbacca almost refused to leave for his trip, but Leia insisted he go. He’d been getting ready to leave on a mission to gather information about Han’s whereabouts, and Leia felt the pull to find Han even more distinctly than before. She also didn’t want to cause talk; she was not ready for people to find out about the pregnancy just yet, and everyone would be curious if Chewie stayed on Home One. Leia was sure they were already talking about her trip to the medcenter. 

So she said a tearful goodbye to him on the Falcon away from prying eyes before Lando boarded. She clutched Chewie tightly as he patted her head, making the kind of comforting sounds one would make to a crying child. It didn’t bother as it might have in the past, in fact the comfort he offered felt healing and she was not ready to let go of her large Wookiee friend just yet, but she knew that Lando would be arriving soon and didn’t need any questions. 

“Be careful Chewie,” she said finally as she pulled away, drying her eyes. 

<You be more careful. And don’t fret, we’ll find him.>

“Chewbacca? You ready to head out?” Lando’s voice boomed up the ramp.

Chewie roared back an affirmative before patting Leia on the head once more. 

“Oh, hey Princess, you coming?” Lando stopped when he saw her. He still felt guilty and she knew the sight before him couldn’t help that guilt; her face was still raw and red from her tears. 

His face got serious, “I’m going to find Han, I promise, I’ll set this right.”

Leia couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat and only nodded. She watched the Falcon take off with her arms wrapped around herself, trying to hold herself together.

She spent the rest of the day and the next trying to forget her current situation. Leia tried to lose herself in her work, exhausting herself during the day and staring at the ceiling at night unable to sleep. Despite her lost feeling she made sure she ate and drank plenty of water to avoid another trip to the medcenter. It was the loneliness that haunted her more than anything.

Two days after Chewie’s departure Leia was eating her lunch alone, again. Most beings had been avoiding her since day one, not sure how to behave around the infamous Last Princess of Alderaan. Her mood soured further at the thought, Han had never avoided her. Even in the early days of their acquaintance he’d throw himself down on the bench next to her like it was nothing. Back in those days even Luke always seemed unsure how to approach her. He’d sit quietly next to her almost in awe while Han and Chewie took up the conversational space for both of their young friends. 

In the present her eyes were drawn to a couple sitting by themselves laughing and holding hands. The Twi’lek and human women smiled at each other and shared their private jokes, and it burned at Leia. 

She remembered the thrill of excitement that would pass over her when Han would lean down to whisper a joke or a rumor that he knew would make her laugh or draw her interest. As she recalled the proud look he’d get when she’d laugh at his jokes her heart clenched into a million pieces. 

Han. 

Tears burned in her eyes and she scowled down at her food. Han’s bright eyes filled with humor filled her mind and her chest felt like it had been cracked open. Before she knew what was happening she’d let out a shuddering sob, it was quiet but eyes still turned to her. No one seemed to know what to do with the crying princess, they were unused to her showing any emotion, in fact it had been widely talked about after Alderaan how no one had even seen her cry. 

No one had seen her cry after Alderaan but Han. 

The memory of sobbing into the chest of Han Solo, at the time a near stranger at the time, tore into her and she let out another sob. 

The maelstrom of emotions was unusual for her and she knew it had to do with the little Solos that were forming in her belly. 

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up into the kind eyes of Carlist Rieekan.

“Lelila, come with me.” He said softly and Leia tried not to sob again at the use of her childhood nickname. 

She nodded and let him lead her to his office which, blessedly, was just a short walk away. 

When they entered his office he motioned for her to sit in a comfortable armchair as he offered her a box of tissues and sat in the matching armchair. 

He didn’t ask her anything, just sat by quietly as she wiped at her face and took deep breaths. 

“Oh goddess how humiliating. Thank you Carlist,” she said finally as she took a weak breath. 

“We are all entitled to a public breakdown now and then, and I dare say you’ve been due for one for quite some time,” he murmured and sat back, watching her with quiet concerned affection. “You don’t have to talk about what specifically is bothering you but I do want you to know I am here to listen if you need to talk.”

She nodded silently, building up to telling him what was bothering her. It was a difficult thing to break to a man who’d acted in her father’s place the last few years and who’d known her since she was a girl, but he would find out eventually, and she was sure she’d rather be the one to tell him. 

“I’m pregnant,” she finally said. 

His eyes grew wide but she continued before he could react. “With Captain Solo’s children.”

Inwardly she winced at her word choice, they were growing on her already. 

He grew puzzled then, “Children?” 

Leia hadn’t intended to drop that particular proton bomb but supposed it was just as well. “Yes, I’m expecting twins.”

She gave Carlist a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. “I found out three days ago, as you can imagine it’s been difficult. Only Chewbacca and some of the medical staff know. And Chewbacca had to leave not long after I told him so I’ve been mostly alone in this knowledge. I’m trying to decide how to tell high command, but am at a loss.”

A concerned crease formed between Rieekan’s brows, “I’m so sorry you’ve been holding onto this alone. I want to make sure you know you can always come to me with anything-” 

She cut him off, “Oh I know Carlist, to be honest I’ve needed some time to adjust to it myself.”

He held her hands, “I’ll do whatever I can to make this easier on you, Lelila.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure what to do. If I should even tell anyone yet…” 

He squeezed her hand in reassurance and nodded. 

“Whatever you decide, you will have my full support.” 

And Leia began to cry once again. 

***

_ Luke _

Luke’s arrival on Home One was not as celebrated as it would have been before Hoth. The Rogues still loved him, but many among the wider crew did not understand why he’d left them after Hoth and continued to pursue Jedi training instead of staying with the fleet. They felt abandoned, and while Leia understood the reason for his absence, Luke could tell she still struggled with feelings of abandonment as well. 

Leia was waiting for him as he hopped down from his X-Wing flashing her a smile--a dimmer smile than the ones he’d had before Bespin, but then again they both seemed to shine brighter in those days.

He enveloped her in a big hug and then felt… something. “What’s going on?” 

He could tell his question made her distinctly uncomfortable; he knew she was still not used to his enhanced Force skills. But there was something very off about Leia, not only the slightly pale look she was wearing but her entire energy was different, brighter somehow, even though she looked terrified. 

“Not here, in private,” she said, looking around and noting the eyes on them. 

Luke followed her right to her cabin where he took a seat, still looking trying to figure out the source of her strange energy.

Leia paced for a couple minutes unable to look at him. He let her go, giving her the time she needed to think.

When she finally spoke, enough time in silence had passed that Luke was nearly startled.

“So after Hoth it took Han, Chewie, and I a long time to reach Bespin, we were in the Falcon for a long time.”

She paused and Luke nodded for her to continue.

“During that time Han and I talked a lot and, well, fought some.” Ignoring Luke’s eye roll she continued,”And things changed between Han and I. We became… involved.” 

He almost laughed at how nervous she was about telling him this, something he’d suspected since Bespin. 

She became stiff when Luke grinned and said, “I had a feeling.” 

“What are you smiling about?” she snapped, and then immediately looked contrite. 

Unperturbed, Luke shrugged. “Just not surprised. I had a feeling that’s what happened. The two of you have been headed in that direction for a while. I’m happy for you.” 

He knew she was searching his face for any trace of jealousy, and for a moment he searched himself, but he found only relief that Leia was finally talking to him about Han. She’d hardly mentioned him since Bespin, except to coordinate his rescue. He’d found it concerning because his absence was clearly weighing on her constantly.

So he was totally unprepared for her next words.

“Well then, that makes the next part a bit easier, I’m pregnant.”

Luke’s eyes widened and went to her belly and then it all made sense, the tiny pulsing energy, that extra brightness.

“That’s why you felt so strange! I couldn’t put my finger on it! But you feel different than Shara Bey felt…” The Starlight Squadron pilot had been the only pregnant human Luke had ever interacted with and he remembered the energy of the unborn baby.

Leia squirmed a bit under his attention. “That may be because I’m expecting twins.” 

His brows shot up. “Wow.”

“Yeah I know.”   
Luke laughed lightly and the look on her face read, ‘what the hell is funny about this?’

He rubbed his neck, “Sorry, I’m just imagining what Han would say about that.”

Leia laughed bitterly and grimaced.

Luke slumped in a bad imitation of Han and drawled, “When I do a job I do it right.” 

She burst into tearful laughs that alarmed Luke more than anything else so far. He stood up quickly and pulled her into a hug. They were both quiet for a minute while she cried into his chest, he’d never seen her cry and had no idea what to do. 

After a few minutes he finally broke the silence.

“Did you guys ever talk about stuff like this?”

She shook her head against his chest and rubbed her eyes, “I can’t seem to stop kriffing crying…” she muttered before answering, “we tried not to talk about the future. He was set on going to Jabba and I was insisting on going with, it caused a few arguments. I know he would have come back, after paying Jabba, if he was able to. But we never got further than what we would do after Bespin.”

Luke couldn’t stop the smile as he pictured Leia insisting on going to Jabba’s Palace and the apoplexy it must have caused Han. 

“I bet Han would love being a dad.” Luke said after a moment of silence and he felt her knees give out a little bit. She nodded though and sniffled. 

He would be a good father, he’d be fun and attentive. 

“I’m not sure keeping them is a good choice. If Han never comes back what will I do? But what if they are all that’s left of him? And on top of all of that is now a good time to be bringing two new beings into the galaxy? In the middle of everything…”

Luke thought about his response for a moment. He wanted her to do whatever she thought was best and didn’t want to influence the decision too much. He spent a few seconds in quick, silent meditation. There was a cloud of sadness over Leia but deep in there he felt some hope stirring. 

“There are plenty of rebels who have had babies during the war,” he said lightly, hoping they were the right words, “and you’d be a great mom.” 

Leia just hugged him tighter in silence. 


End file.
